This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119(a) of Taiwan Patent Application No. 089118771, titled xe2x80x9cBase Capable of Adjusting the Elevation of a Panel,xe2x80x9d filed on Sep. 11, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a base, and more particularly to a base capable of adjusting the elevation of a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic diagram of a prior art base 12 used for supporting a panel 10. As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art base 12 is located on the backside of the panel 10 for supporting the panel 10 and allowing the panel 10 to stand on any platform. The base 12 comprises a fixed flap 14, a supporting flap 16, and a hinge 18. The fixed flap 14 is attached to the backside of the panel 10, and the hinge 18 connects the fixed flap 14 and the supporting flap 16. Both the fixed flap 14 and the supporting flap 16 can turn about a shaft of the hinge 18 such that the panel 10 can stand on any platform and be positioned at a specific elevation.
As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art base 12 provides the panel 10 with only a single, fixed elevation such that the users can only view the panel 10 at a fixed viewing angle. However, different users view the panel 10 at different elevation levels. Thus, the prior art base design fails to provide users with the comfort they desire when they view the panels. This problem is exacerbated for those who need to view the panel for an extended period of time, which may result in severe fatigue of the eyes and the muscles.
This invention provides a base capable of adjusting the elevation of a panel to allow a user to flexibly adjust the elevation of a panel when the user views the panel to provide the user with greater comfort. In addition to allowing the user to adjust the elevation of a panel, the base can be freely mounted on or disassembled from the panel such that the user has more use options with the base design.
The foregoing is a brief description of some of the deficiencies in the prior art and the advantages of this invention. Other features, advantages, and embodiments of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description, the accompanying drawings and appended claims.